


Fixed

by gardnerhill



Series: Malamute [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed

The fierce and chilling thunderstorm of the night had become a gentle, steady spring rain. The land was a watercolour, the greens of grasses softly blurred with the blue of speedwell and wine-red of campion as the flowers reawakened after the winter.

From the kitchen window Holmes could just see the fitful gleam of the first lamp-post at the edge of Alfriston. He was very grateful neither had anywhere to go; the night before had been harrowing for both of them. Every bone he owned ached today, his throat was raw, and both were exhausted. 

An explosion of noise came from near the fireplace, drowning out the whistle of the teakettle. A great honk. "Sorry, old man," a familiar voice croaked, half-muffled by a handkerchief. 

Holmes bit his lip to keep his mirth silent (and his tears in check) even as he put together the tea things and took down a bottle of his homemade cough medicine (in which honey and whisky featured heavily). 

His beloved friend had come here sound in body but wounded in heart and spirit from the horrors of war. But even in his current state, Watson was a sure and steady fixed point. 

Thirty years of living with the man, and he still had a sneeze that would put an elephant to shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Watson's Woes prompt to use the four words: Rain, Lamp-post, Handkerchief, Flowers


End file.
